


Idiots | a kuzuouma drabble collection

by idore14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: Various little fluff & mild hurt/comfort fics for my favorite rarepair disaster boys!
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 23





	1. Daring and caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko is sick and Kokichi does his best to put his stubborn boyfriend to rest.

"Now, now, into the bed you go!" Kokichi huffed, frowning. In spite of his almost teasing tone, his gestures expressed concern as he gently urged his boyfriend towards the promised resting spot. "You don't wanna be sick any longer than necessary, riiight?"

Fuyuhiko weakly grumbled something while rolling his eyes, in the same time allowing the other to tuck him under the bedsheets, make up the pillows under his head and ensure that everything essential was within reach. Fuyuhiko would put up a fight more often than not - actually, /not/ hearing an annoyed whine from him was the thing that itched Kokichi as odd. His boyfriend, however, was way more busy fighting a fever to be embarrassed about that… even if he was trying with all his might.

"I-I'm fine though… It's just a little cold…" Kuzuryu muttered, half-closing his eyes with exhaustion. It was clear his body was really taking the better off him, wearing him out. His face was flushed a sickly warm shade and his forehead was burning. The meds should kick in soon enough… Hopefully they would ease this up…

Kokichi bit the inside of his cheek, gently playing with short blonde hair as he sat on the side of the bed for a moment. He would stay nearby as long as it took… No matter how long it would take. Not like Fuyuhiko would be conscious enough to call him out on his soft, caring gestures-

"M-Mm… your hand feels nice…" The other cracked a weak smile, probably on his way to dozing off. "...cold…"

Hehe… well, there could be a little upside of this: Fuyuhiko would rarely ever allow himself to be so cutely mushy. Kokichi gave his love a sweet smile, brushing his thumb against the other's soft, freckles-sprinkled cheek.

"For once these cold ass hands can be of use, hm?" He gave it a quiet giggle as Fuyuhiko clearly began falling asleep. "Get better soon, boss. I'll be there."


	2. Spice? No dice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi challenges Fuyuhiko to a spice eating contest and his prideful opponent seems to have second thoughts...

Kokichi eagerly hopped inside the restaurant wearing a grin, with Fuyuhiko following… not so happily.

"Thought you can't feel taste, eh? Wouldn't a spice eating competition make no sense, then?" Fuyuhiko grumbled, taking a seat next to Kokichi by a small table on the side. The other just huffed with his childish annoyance.

"Jeez, do you ever bother to do any research? Feeling spice isn't like tasting bitter or sweet, it's actually more of an impulse! Some plants have these pain-inducing substances to keep the animals from eating them… but of course, we humans, the dumbest of apes, keep eating them anyway cuz we like torturing ourselves!" With that, he was hyped all over again in a flash. "That's why my lack of taste will not influence the competition at all! What, you're so worried about losing?~"

"I!-" Fuyuhiko's face flushed with embarrassment as he waved his hand with a quiet 'tch-' "No? Fuck no! All I'm saying is that I want this fight to be fair and square! Knowing your liar's ass, it could just end up being a total trick!"

"Man, have some faith! What'd be the fun in winning if I were cheating against my dear, dear friend?" Kokichi made the puppy eyes, to which Fuyuhiko just groaned.

Soon both of them were given the menu cards and kept scanning them for the spiciest of spicy… oh, there! The challenge dish of the local seemed to be mapo tofu. Kokichi did them a favour and ordered two portions as soon as he got the chance. Fuyuhiko's enthusiasm for this was already shit, but when he heard Kokichi mention:

"Oh, and could we get some milk with that? Big thanksies~"

...well, yeah. It just got even worse! Now there was only one way to get out of this with at least *some* of his pride.

"Tch- you need milk? I'll handle this baby food without a single drop!" He sent Kokichi a determined stare. Could- could the other see how much he was trying to seem confident?... Kokichi's curious cat glare seemed to go right through him-

"Hmm~ I just don't see why would I have to hurt my throat! But, I can't stop you, I guess!" Kokichi answered with a winning smirk. "You finally seem a tad more invested, which I appreciate! You did agree to battle, after all!"

Ughh, if only Ouma knew the truth!... the truth which was that- t-that- that Fuyuhiko actually had a pretty low tolerance when it came to spice! Especially since he couldn't have any milk or yogurt-based drinks to help him with it - these would just trigger his allergic reaction and make his stomach hurt like a bitch. As much as he hated it, this guy was all about gentle foods, which was cemented in his awful sweet tooth. Fuck, how embarrassing was all that crap!...

B-But then what should he do once Kokichi brought up the spice eating challenge?... He couldn't turn it down, obviously! With someone else maybe he would, but with this guy? He wouldn't let Fuyuhiko live! S-So he just… had to get through it and do his darnest to win! His strong sense of pride didn't allow him to accept defeat from the start.

This would really, really suck ass though - and as soon as he felt the citrus smell of sichuan pepper reach them from the kitchen, Fuyuhiko clenched his jaw, giving it a dry gulp.


	3. Overthinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two cuddle in the morning Kokichi's busy brain digs out an old anxiety and he decides to share it with his husband.

"...Hiko, aren't I ugly to you? Don't you think it was better when I was thin?"

"Eh? What's on your dumbass mind again?..." Fuyuhiko's eyebrow jerked upwards as he looked at his spouse. Kokichi laid peacefully on his chest, the two enveloped in a morning cuddle. Kuzuryu could tell that something was on his love's mind… but this was just such a weird thought of Ouma to have-

It's been years since highschool, where Kokichi would be pale like a ghost and wear a scarf at all times due to him feeling cold, even during summer. He's gained a little since then, there was no reason to hide that. Heck, honestly? Fuyuhiko was glad that his husband wasn't malnutritioned anymore. He was even happy to see Kokichi glow up like that. The other male seemed so cheerful throughout the years… So anyways, what was he thinking now of a sudden?

Kokichi shrugged, puffing up his cheeks.

"...dunno. Just it's that… I dunno. I'm just having a self-reflection moment, that's all."

Fuyuhiko exhaled softly, then leaned to lay a warm kiss on his husband's forehead. "...you look good to me, idiot. Honestly, whatever you do being you, you pull it off so well… I couldn't do that, I think." The blonde admitted. "As long as you feel good, I couldn't be more into you. So don't worry about what I think, 'kay? Focus on what you like for yourself. You don't gotta always adjust to what everyone else thinks, stupid…"

Yeah, Kokichi and his goddamn lies. This dumbass really pulled off too many things during highschool and they had a... worrying effect on him, to say the least. If Shuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko and a couple others weren't there… who knows how it would've ended?

Tch, it was no use thinking about that, though. Kokichi was there, relaxed and warmly enveloping his husband in an embrace. And that's what mattered so much. That /Kokichi/ was here.

The purple haired pondered on the other's words a little, silent. He then finally gave it a happy sigh.

"...I guess you're right."

At this point, Fuyuhiko could read Kokichi. It wasn't an easy task per se, but after so much time it kind of grew on him. And he sensed that soft undertone there - an indicator, that he got to that idiot's heart with his words. That was important for someone who overthought as much as Ouma, even if it were to be just a simple reminder.

And he would always be there to provide.


	4. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genshin Impact AU! A Pyro allogene Fuyuhiko and Cryo allogene Kokichi struggle to reconcile their opposing elements in a fight, so they can work together and create a strong duo - that has been going on for a longer while now... with no real effects.

It was an unusually quiet evening as for a tavern, but not like the two young men were complaining. Actually, the calm, dull ambience fit their somber talk.

"T-This just won't work, Kokichi." Fuyuhiko sighed, looking away. "...I… sort of wish it would, but… it can't."

The silence between the two grew thick as the other, normally upbeat and loud, remained quiet as well. Finally, he gave it a weak chuckle, avoiding the other's stare.

"If I could wield Electro instead… That would be of so much more use to you." He sent Kuzuryu a lethargic smile, which pained the blonde to see. "I'd give everything to be able to support you like that."

"Tch!- You little!-" Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth, looking away from that saddening grin that the other wore. "I-It's not your fault you're wielding Cryo! If I could have gotten anything but Pyro… Maybe Hydro or Anemo, even… that would make a good partner for you. And- And not… this."

Silence fell again. Neither spoke up till after a waiter brought their orders: a stack of soft-looking pancakes with cream and a spicy stir-fry, accompanied with small jugs of a yogurt-based drink and wild berry juice. Of course the pancakes landed on Kokichi's side and the stir-fry on Fuyuhiko's, but they didn't complain a word. As soon as the waiter walked away, though, Fuyuhiko swapped their plates to get what he ordered for himself.

"Jeez. Will anyone ever get our food right?" He mumbled, getting himself some silverware. "What, suddenly a Pyro allogene can't like sweets?..."

"You just look super tough." Kokichi's smile softened. "The kinda type that would kick their ass if they mixed up the orders."

Fuyuhiko's eyebrow rose. "Should I start doing that?"

The two shared a small laugh and got to their meals. It was a way calmer dinner than their usual, when Kokichi would freeze Fuyuhiko's desserts to be ice cold and hard. But perhaps they needed this sort of chill after a yet another day of trying to reconcile their opposing elements.

After a little bit of shy attempts, their hands ended up fingers entwined over the table, just peacefully laying there, together. After they were done eating, Kokichi's other hand kept playing with his vision, an icy blue orb attached to the chain decor on his right shoulder, and Fuyuhiko was lost in thought.

"We can't exactly change our visions, huh. Even if we'd like that." The blonde muttered, to which the other just sighed and chuckled.

"Not like you'd *truly* want that anyways, hm? Pyro suits you, I can tell."

Fuyuhiko hesitated, but then just nodded, smiling a little.

"Well… yeah. I suppose. And I wouldn't want you to change as well."

"Heh." Kokichi poked his vision. "There just has to be some way to make things right for us. I know there is. There has to be. Even if you gave up, I won't."

Fuyuhiko focused on the back wall of the tavern, brushing his thumb against the other's pale hand. "...sorry I sounded so dramatic back there. I… sometimes say shit that I don't mean. Especially when the situation's tough for me."

"Figures. You're one stubborn jar to open, and once you do get your lid off, you explode." Fuyuhiko sent the other a frown and Kokichi smirked with his usual energy. "Don't tell me I'm wrong, I know I'm not! As for someone whose element is cancelled by yours, I spent way too much time by your side." He softly squeezed the hand that held his. "I wonder why could that be…"

Whether that was actually meant to be a question or not, Fuyuhiko didn't really answer. Finally, he brought the graceful hand to his lips and laid a kiss on top of the knuckles. He looked Kokichi in the eyes, determined and feeling guilty for his frustrated and worrying outburst.

"We're gonna… try tomorrow. Again Perhaps some daily commissions could help us try something different…" He sighed. "And still, sorry I said that sad shit. I… really am."

"Ehh. Don't feel sorry, you're tryna speak for yourself for the first time in your life. I'm grateful to be here to hear it!" Kokichi grinned. It could be the candlelight, or he could be a little flustered. Either way, he looked way better with that bright smile. "I'm gonna be there to try *everything* for us!"

"Ehe…" Fuyuhiko's face relaxed a little, his features softening. "Alrighty… how about we hit the hay, then? I got us a room upstairs-"

"Aww, already? Don't you wanna dance a little? Look, there's even gonna be a bard playing!" Kokichi suddenly got up and offered the other his hand. Typical for his chaotic nature- Before Fuyuhiko could realize, he was being pulled towards the centre of the room, his negative thoughts slowly but surely beginning to fade away as the boy that he loved held him close.


	5. Electro-charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genshin Impact AU! Hydro Allogene Fuyuhiko meets his playful Electro allogene... "friend", Kokichi, right after he clears out some opponents...

"Hiiikooo?~ Where's my favorite Hydro allogene?~" Kokichi grinned and Fuyuhiko could swear that his eyes literally /sparked/ once the guy hopped down the tree, meeting the blonde on a post-fight meadow. "Here, lemme give you a good ol' hug~"

Fuyuhiko was just gonna roll his eyes, but then the last part made them widen instead.

"Oh fuck no, stay away! I'm not falling for that one!" He growled, dodging the Electro vision wielder, who just giggled at Fuyuhiko's barking. "I know your intentions all too well! At least you didn't kick into my fight out of nowhere, just like the last time!"

"Heyy, I just wanted to help back then!" Kokichi rose an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips. "Not my fault you jump around like a squirrel! If anything, you should be careful with what you spill your water on! We could make such a good team if you would to change your style a little, you know?~ Think about that!"

"Uh, no, thanks." Kuzuryu huffed, turning away. "I'm good on my own. Not exactly feeling like risking that some dumbass electrocutes me during a fight!"

"It's just the way you make *everything* wet!" Kokichi huffed, following after. Fuyuhiko tensed.

"N-No I don't!"

Kokichi just glared at his dripping clothes and hair, to which Fuyuhiko flushed like a dumbass and walked away, throwing curses under his breath. His Electro allogene friend (?) just smirked and skipped right after.

"Hey, now, let's get some dandelion wine, eh? It's on me!"

"I-I don't drink alcohol, you idiot!"

"Umhhh, bo-ring! Then I'll get you some chocolate cake! It's a brand new special in the Mondstandt tavern~ Heard they got some fancy ingredients and they've figured out an *amazing* dessert recipe!"

He didn't have to look to know that Fuyuhiko was hesitating now, more than ever. Heh! Kokichi smirked. He could always soften this tsundere's heart with sweets.

"U-Uh… f-fine, whatever! But it's still on you! Hope it makes your pockets hurt-" Kuzuryu grumbled, his blush growing soft. "D-Don't read too much into that, okay?! I'm just a little hungry!"

"Mhm~ sure…" Kokichi nodded obediently, smirking. Seems like he had a date with one pretty boy!


End file.
